


Domestic bliss

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Reader are married, F/M, Husband!Connor, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Connor makes a mess of the kitchen trying to make his partner  breakfast.
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Domestic bliss

You awoke to the sound of clanging coming from the kitchen. You turn over, finding Connor’s side of the bed empty. You rub the sleep out of your eyes, releasing a yawn. You sit up, pulling on Connor’s DPD hoodie and make your way to the kitchen. You find him in front of the stove, pancake batter everywhere. You ignore the mess he’s made to appreciate that he’s only wearing a tight t-shirt and boxers. Connor feels your eyes on him and looks over his shoulder at you and winks, “Like what you see,darling?” He asks. “Oh, definitely”, you laugh. “And you look cute with your bed head, covered in pancake batter.” You giggle when you notice some on his cheek. “How the hell did you manage to get it on your face, Con?” He shrugs, “I downloaded some basic culinary skills. I guess I was so concentrated on getting these right, I hadn’t noticed.” You stand up on your tiptoes and swipe the batter off his cheek with your thumb. “They don’t have to be perfect, darlin’. Just the fact that my beautiful husband is making me breakfast is enough.”

You reassure him as you sit down on the stool at the island. Connor finally turns off the stove setting down a plate of pancakes and bacon. You pick up a piece of bacon and take a bite. You moan as it hits your tongue. “Babe, I don’t know what you were so worried about. This is soooo good!” You praise. Connor smiles at you and places a kiss to your forehead. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I burnt the first pack of bacon while you were still sleeping.” You snort as you take another bite. “At least you didn’t set the kitchen on fire, my love.” Connor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his cheeks were tinged a light blue. He sits across from you, launching into a story of how he almost caught Hank’s stove on fire. You sat there enjoying your breakfast and Connor’s company as you laughed until your stomach ached.


End file.
